the_wayansfandomcom-20200214-history
Marlon Wayans
Marlon Wayans (born July 23, 1972) is a American actor, comedian, model producer, and director best known for being a member of the Wayans family. He is also known for his collaborations with his brother, Shawn in projects such as their WB sitcom, The Wayans Bros., and in comedic films like White Chicks and Little Man. Wayans is also known for starring in A Haunted House and it's sequel, along with his sitcom, Marlon on NBC. Career Wayans began his career starring in the fourth season of the sketch-comedy show, In Living Color with his siblings Keenen, Kim, and Shawn before departing mid-way through the season after his brother Keenen resigned as producer of the show. Then from 1995 to 1999, he co-created, executive produced, and starred as "Marlon Williams" in the sitcom The Wayans Bros. with his brother Shawn on the WB Network. In 2000, Wayans co-wrote, produced, and starred as "Shorty Meeks" in the parody comedy film Scary Movie and also returned in it's sequel that was released a year later. In the same year, Wayans took on the dramatic role as "Tyrone C. Love" in the psychological drama, Requiem for a Dream, starred as "Snails" in the fantasy film, Dungeon and Dragons, and also hosted the 2000 MTV Video Music Awards with his brother Shawn. In 2004, Wayans starred alongside his brother Shawn in the comedy film White Chicks, they both also co-wrote and produced the film as well. In 2006, Wayans starred as "Calvin Simms" in the comedy film, Little Man with his brother Shawn. In 2013, Wayans starred as the lead role of "Malcolm Johnson" in the found footage parody comedy film A Haunted House while also being credited as a writer and producer of the film. He also had a small role as "Special Agent Levy" in the comedy film The Heat, starring Sandra Bullock and Melissa McCarthy. In 2014, Wayans reprised his role as "Malcolm" in A Haunted House 2 and a year later began hosting the TBS game show, Funniest Wins in 2015. Wayans later starred in the comedy films Fifty Shades of Black, which was released in January 2016 and Naked, which was released on Netflix in 2017. In 2017, Wayans began starring as "Marlon Wayne" in the sitcom Marlon on NBC which lasted for 2 seasons before being cancelled in December 2018. In 2018, Wayans released his first stand-up special Woke-Ish on Netflix. Personal Life Wayans was married to Angelica Zachary until they divorced in 2013. They had two children together: Amai Zackery Wayans and Shawn Howell Wayans. Trivia *Wayans is a graduate of Howard University, which he attended from 1990 to 1992. *Wayans was close friends with rapper Tupac Shakur before his death in 1996. *Wayans is a fan of the Pittsburgh Steelers and the New York Knicks. *Wayans was originally suppose to play "Dick Grayson/Robin" in Batman Forever but was replaced by Chris O'Donnell after Joel Schumacher took over as director for the project. *Wayans' second child "Shawn" is also named after his older brother, Shawn Wayans.